The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the hybrid tea rose class which was discovered as a natural mutation in a controlled planting of `Ruicrevi` U.S. Plant pat. No. 9,421 in Schipluiden, The Netherlands. The varietal denomination of the new variety is `Ruiyel`. The new variety was isolated and asexually reproduced by budding in The Netherlands.